Erase
by The You of Yesterday
Summary: Kisame is a prisoner of war of the Allied Shinobi Forces, held in a Samurai prison after being caught hiding inside his sword. He has a choice between a life in prison, or to have his memories erased & go free.


_Note:_

_This story came from the brilliant Eldr-Fire's idea "The Quest" which is described on her profile. Basically the idea is to take unusual pairings, particularly those which haven't got any stories for them yet, and go with them. I used the random Naruto pairing generator (also linked from Eldr-Fire's profile) and decided to go with a Kakashi one first off. I do have many more lined up to be 'done', as a number of the pairs the generator threw out captured my attention. (I expect this pairing has been done already, but I had to start somewhere!)_

_The generator also provided me with a prompt word, which is "Erase", the title of this story. I wrote this in one go, and it probably shows...!_

**Warning:**

**Please be warned, this story does contain strong sexual imagery, gratuitous nudity, and a sexual situation, although no actual sex takes place.**

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Erase<span>**

_Kisame is a prisoner of war of the Allied Shinobi Forces, being held in the Samurai prison after being caught hiding inside his sword. He has a choice of a life in prison, or having his memories erased by Kakashi. But before that happens, Kisame has one last request to make of Kakashi... _

* * *

><p>"Kakashi! I have always admired you, I think You are aware of that. Why do you think I dragged Itachi away after he'd used the Mangekyou Sharingan on you that time in Konoha? It was for your protection, not his." Kisame had started talking the moment Kakashi had arrived outside his cell, not letting the Konoha jounin speak first. He knew he didn't have much time left in this life and he planned to die with as few regrets as possible, so he had vowed to himself to say whatever was in his mind without inhibitions. What did he have to lose now, after all? Even so, He still felt a little silly addressing Kakashi in this way.<p>

The man simply gave him a cool stare and carried on as though Kisame hadn't said a word.

"I am here to offer you a choice, Kisame. Option One is a life sentence in this prison, with a chance of early release for continuous good behaviour after twenty years." Kakashi leveled an enticing look at Kisame, as though he was reading out the grand prize on a TV quiz show rather than a list of bad or worse options for wasting the rest of his life. Kisame guessed that Option Two would be death. He was going to pick that one for sure. Although twenty years didn't sound too bad... But there was bound to be a catch. Probably a whole heap of conditions would be attached to the early release. But Kakashi was continuing after a lengthy pause for effect.

"Option Two is a chance for a new life in Konoha."

What! Kisame blinked. Had he misheard?

"Er, excuse me? Can you repeat that one please?" he asked stupidly his face bluer than ever with disbelief. It must be his mind playing tricks on him, he thought. So desperate to live that it would even try to fool him. _Well__, __stupid __mind__. __Listen __again __and __weep__, __for __you __wont __fool __me __twice__, _Kisame thought, viciously.

"Certainly said Kakashi mildly. "Option Two is a chance for a new life in Konoha."

This time Kisame gaped. Kakashi didn't move.

After a good two minutes of gaping, Kisame's eyes regained their focus as his mind finally comprehended that he hadn't misheard, and that indeed, a new life was being offered to him.

Another minute passed in which Kisame didn't move his eyes from where they had focused on the top of Kakashi's silver hair. He wanted to think up a question before he moved, and besides, Kakashi had very nice hair. It would be nice to touch it.

_Oh __hell_, thought Kisame. _I__'__ll __just __damn __well __touch __it __if __I __want __to__. __What __can __he __do __anyway__? __He__'__s __obviously __been __ordered __to __give __me __these __options__. __If __he __kills __me __he__'__ll __surely __be __in __trouble__. __But __I__'__ll __ask __him __my __questions __first__, __just __in __case__._

"What is the catch with Option Two?" Kisame finally asked, cautiously, slowly lowering his eyes from Kakashi's hair to his face. He was wearing his Allied Forces headband straight across his forehead, and held his Sharingan eye closed. The other eye blinked twice before he answered.

"I am to erase your memories of everything but your jutsu, and you will become a Genin of Konoha and will serve as a shinobi for the Alliance."

_What__! __Erase __everything__!_ Kisame didn't like the sound of that very much. But then, it was better than death. At least he would get the chance to experience new things. _But __what __about __Option __One__?_

"What about Option One? Is there a catch with that one? Am I guaranteed release if I behave myself for twenty years?" he asked.

Kakashi cocked his head to one side slightly before responding, looking sweetly coquettish.

"No. It depends on the Samurai and the Kage at the time. Things could be very different twenty years from now. We cannot guarantee anything except that the current leadership of all the Great Nations will in all likelihood be dead or retired by then."

It seemed to Kisame that Kakashi was secretly urging him to take Option Two.

"Kakashi, can I touch your hair?" _Oh __hell. __Where __did __that __come __from__?_ Kisame screwed his eyes tightly shut. He hadn't meant to say that. He wanted to live now that he had the chance! Kakashi's hair did look very enticing, but it wasn't worth sacrificing his life over.

"Go ahead."

Kisame cursed his brain for playing tricks on him again. But what's this? A hand had grabbed a hold of his wrist, and was gently tugging on it.

He opened his eyes.

Kakashi was inside the cell with him, kneeling on the floor at his feet, holding his wrist and pulling his hand forward to rest on the top of his head.

"You wont remember this anyway," he said by way of an explanation.

Kisame took control of the situation, moving his own hand to feel Kakashi's beautiful hair. It was even softer than it looked, and it felt so nice. Kisame couldn't resist. He leaned down and rubbed his face in it.

_Wow__! __I__'__m __rubbing __my __face __in __THE __Hatake __Kakashi__'__s __hair__!_ he thought with a flutter of excitement. Kakashi's hair smelled nice. Clean, but not un-masculine, Kisame thought, and goodness it was turning him on.

Kakashi seemed to realise this, and he stood up, ducking out from beneath Kisame's face.

"I presume you are choosing Option Two then?" he asked.

Kisame could hardly breathe. He nodded and raised his head to look at Kakashi.

"Do I get any last requests before I have my personality wiped out? Favourite food, anything like that?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. He knew what he wanted. It was something he had wanted for a long, long time, but he was sure that after the memory-wipe, he wouldn't want it any more. He was pretty sure Kakashi would make certain of that.

"Do you have any requests? I'll see what I can do to oblige." Kakashi paused before adding "And don't be shy with the requests. I'll be wiping it from your memory so just knock yourself out."

_He __just __had __to __say __that__, __didn__'__t __he__?_ Kisame thought. _I __wonder __if__... __No__. __There__'__s __no __way __he __knows__!_

Kisame felt excitement and arousal stir within him. Kakashi was a genius after all. That was a big part of his allure. Perhaps he even felt the same way, but couldn't admit it because of his loyalties to Konoha?

Well, there was no harm in asking was there, surely?

"Kakashi. I have a last request. There's just one thing I want. I've wanted it for a long time and I think you know it. Kakashi. I want you to..."

"Don't say it, Kisame. I know. I'll show you pleasure if you really want me to, but is there really any point as you wont remember it later anyway?" Kakashi was teasing, Kisame could tell. He was sliding a finger around the rim of his mask, just almost pulling it down a fraction here or there, but never enough so that Kisame could actually glimpse his face. His Sharingan eye was open as well, and the intense gaze produced by both eyes was enough to melt Kisame into a puddle of goo on the floor of the cell.

Kakashi stepped forward, closing the small gap between them and pressing his firm, slender body up against Kisame's.

_Oh__ kami__! _Kisame thought, gasping as he felt Kaksahi's erection brush against his thigh. _He __wants __it __as __much __as __I __do_.

"Yes, I want you to!" Kisame gasped out. "I want to experience this with you and I don't care that I wont remember it."

"Very well" Kakashi said, darkly, grinding his body against Kisame's and hooking a finger into his mask to pull it down, but stopping and just pulling at the cloth instead.

Kisame tried to reach out for the damn mask, but found that his hands were bound to the wall above his head. _When __did __that __happen__?_ he wondered. The last he had known they were at his sides, with the chakra inhibitors on his wrists being his only restraint. He tried moving his feet experimentally, but they were also bound. Looking down, Kisame realised he was naked.

"What the... mmmmpph!" he tried to ask a question but part way through found himself gagged and unable to speak.

Kakashi was still fully-clothed and was looking at him with his intense black and red gaze. Well, he was looking at a _certain __part_ of Kisame with his intense gaze. A certain rather large part that was standing proudly to attention, flushed a purplish shade in contrast with the rest of Kisame's pale blue skin.

"Now that's better, isn't it?" he said smoothly. His voice was low and sultry, and it seemed to make Kisame's while body vibrate unbearably. "Now, where shall I start...?"

Kakashi's eyes roved up from Kisame's toes to his head and back again, coming to rest on his mid-section again, watching Kisame's manhood twitch in anticipation of whatever might be coming.

He very slowly turned around, and in full view of his prisoner he unzipped his jounin vest, casually tossing it into the corner of the cell. He then removed his shirt, very, very slowly, to reveal a skin-tight black vest underneath, He then turned around to face Kisame again, while discarding the Allied Forces headband and adding it to the pile.

Kisame had never seen a more beautiful sight. Kakashi had taken off his mask as well, and his face was simply perfection itself. And with his floppy hair falling over his eyes, and his lean, muscular body on show in that tight vest he looked like a god. _A __sex __god_ thought Kisame. He could feel himself getting even harder, and it was becoming uncomfortable. He wished Kakashi would hurry up and touch him.

But Kakashi didn't seem to be in any particular hurry. He was now unstrapping his sandals, and discarding those. _Is __he __going __to __strip 6__completely__!_ Kisame stared in wonder as first Kakashi's vest, then his trousers came off to reveal his beautiful, alabaster-white body, gleaming in the soft moonlight filtering through the cell window.

_Funny__._ Kisame could have sworn there hadn't been a window there for any of the last three weeks he'd spent in the cell, but he couldn't really bring himself to care.

Kakashi was naked in front of him. _The _Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye. The Man of a Thousand Jutsu, the Copy Ninja, who _didn__'__t __wear __underwear__,_ was fully naked in front of him and what on earth else could possibly be important?

Kisame was definitely uncomfortable now. He tried to speak but the gag wouldn't let him. "Mmmph mmm mmmmmph!" was all he managed to say. Kakashi just stood there, luminous and radiant in the strange light of the moon, his eyes burning holes in Kisame's groin area.

Kakashi smiled, and it was the most beautiful thing Kisame had ever seen, and it had him transfixed, staring as Kakashi raised his head, bringing his eyes up to look at Kisame's face.

There they remained, and Kisame stared at that smile.

His eyes wandered down, then up, taking in every inch of the exotic creature standing in front of him and finally meeting those incredibly powerful eyes, one black, one red.

As he raised his eyes to meet Kakashi's, Kisame's world seemed to collapse in upon itself. He forgot his own name. Nothing mattered - no, nothing existed - outside of this cell, this man, those eyes...

* * *

><p>Kakashi closed Obito's eye wearily, his jutsu complete.<p>

He looked across at Hoshigaki Kisame, who was slumped on the other bench in the windowless cell, looking as exhausted as Kakashi felt.

It wasn't an easy task to selectively erase a person's memory, especially whilst having to feed in a genjutsu to cover up what you were doing as you went along. Especially when the genjutsu was _that_.

At least Kisame wouldn't remember any of it. The way the whole trick worked made sure that the subject couldn't form any new memories while the memory-wipe was in progress, that way Kakashi could play in whatever genjutsu he chose without fear of it being remembered afterwards. This meant he had to concentrate less on that aspect of the procedure, and could focus on the potentially dangerous process of erasing individual memories.

Although the genjutsu he had placed on Kisame would have seemed like only about half an hour to the man, it had actually taken him a straight forty nine hours to complete his task, and he needed sleep, desperately.

His services were being called on more and more alongside the Yamanakas in the Prisoner Rehabilitation Programme and he knew he could be called on again at any time, so needed to be fully rested.

Who would have thought Kisame would have had a thing for him? It was a little disturbing but it didn't matter now, anyway.

Kakashi sighed and pushed his tired body up from the hard bench. He was stiff as hell after sitting there for so long and he could barely walk. He managed to get to the barred door, and rattled it noisily, waiting for the guard to come to open the cell as he couldn't transport himself out in his current condition.

The noise must have woken Kisame, as the blue man stirred, then opened his beady black eyes, looking around and then focusing on Kakashi.

"You..." he said, his voice thick with sleep, his eyes widening in what looked like surprise. He glanced down at himself, then at Kakashi then around the cell, his eyes pausing on one spot on the far wall opposite the door.

"Wasn't there a window in here earlier?" he asked, and Kakashi knew he'd made a terrible mistake that he wouldn't be able to erase...


End file.
